Knee Socks
by Kristaismyname
Summary: Kise comes home to find Kasamatsu on his couch. PWP ensues.


It was five years ago today that Kise had finally convinced Kasamatsu to agree to date him. Kise smiled as he recollected all the outlandish ways that he had tried to convince Kasamatsu that they were meant to be together. One time his antics had even resulted in Kasamatsu blocking his cell phone number. Kasamatsu had always answered his phone calls anyways, knowing it was Kise calling.

Kise missed his lover terribly. He had been gone away on business for the whole month of January. Kise hated that his job pulled him away from his boyfriend for such long periods of time. He looked at his watch and sighed. Midnight. Yukio would never come over at this hour, especially since it was raining. Kise pulled his car into the parking lot of his apartment complex. That's when he noticed that the lights in his apartment were on.

That was certainly strange since he lived alone and he knew he had turned them off before he left. He pulled out his phone and called task-force Aomine as he walked into his apartment complex. A very tired-sounding Aomine answered the phone.

"Aominicchi! I think that there is someone in my apartment." Kise whined into his phone.

"Why are you calling me, idiot? I'm off duty!" Aomine mumbled into the phone. "By the way, Satsuki says hello."

Kise opened the door to his apartment and peered in slowly. To his surprise, Kasamatsu sat on his couch drinking a beer. Kise had forgotten that he gave Kasamatsu a key to his apartment, since the brunette rarely used it. It didn't escape the blonde's notice that the shorter man was wearing one of his jerseys from high school with his trademark knee socks and a pair of basketball shorts.

"You're here, Yukioicchi!" Kise exclaimed, dropping his bags (and his phone) in the doorway to jump on the couch next to the older man. He embraced the man with a tender kiss, which Kasamatsu eagerly returned.

When they broke apart, Kise stared at the face of his long-term boyfriend.

"Not that I'm not ecstatic, but you never show up unannounced. Why are you here?"  
"Happy Anniversary, Idiot" the shorter man replied, then mumbled something the blonde couldn't quite hear.

"What was that senpai?" Kise asked as he trailed kisses down the older man's neck.

"With a blush that seemed to cover his whole body, Kasamatsu turned his head away. Kise heard a faint "I missed you, Ryouta" from his lover's mouth.

"I missed you too, Yukioicchi!" Kise exclaimed as he nuzzled into Kasamatsu's neck. "Happy Anniversary, my dear!"

Kise slipped his tongue out and down the neck, earning a gruff moan from the shorter man.

"So how long have you been staying here?" Kise asked as his hands went immediately under the jersey Kasamatsu was wearing and started to trail up the other man's chest. "The whole time I was gone perhaps?"

With a blush, Kasamatsu responded with a soft "I'll kick you, Ryouta."

Taking his embarrassment as a yes, Kise barked out a laugh. "We both know that is an empty threat. You've become less violent since high school." With that he pushed the shorter man onto his back and crawled on top of him. He grabbed the older man's mouth with his own and kissed him. When he tried to pull away for air, Kasamatsu pulled him down by his neck and refused to let the kiss finish. The men tangled their tongues in a dance for dominance. Kasamatsu lost the battle when Kise grabbed his lower lip between his teeth and began biting and sucking. He finally released the mouth of his lover, leaving both men panting heavily. Kise took off his shirt and smirked as the smaller man's eyes began to grow wide with admiration.

"You look good in my jersey" Kise started, "but I think my jersey, as well as the rest of your clothes, would look better on the floor. Don't you agree, Yukioicchi?"

"Seriously Kise, I'm going to punch you." Kasamatsu said even though he was already in the process of taking off Kise's jersey.

"Much better!" Kise exclaimed once the offending shirt was on the floor. Kise began to suck on Kasamatsu's neck once again, biting a little harder than he had before.

"Ryouta! You're going to leave a mark!" He heard his lover whine. He obliged and moved down to Kasamatsu's chest. He sucked and bit hard on the brunette's clavicle, earning himself a small moan from the man beneath him. He moved slightly and repeated the process. He was determined to leave small bruises all over his lover and he wasn't hearing any complaints from the other man now that they would be hidden. Kise placed one of Kasamatsu's nipples into his mouth and began to suck it slowly.

"Ryouta…" Kasamatsu moaned softly as he wrapped his hands into Kise's hair

Encouraged to continue, Kise took the other nipple in between his thumb and forefinger and twisted it.

"Ryouta!" Kasamatsu began to scream, practically begging for more. Kise released Kasamatsu's nipple from his mouth and gently blew cold air onto it. He looked up to see his partner gritting his teeth, face flushed. If it were anyone else, they would have assumed Yukio didn't like nipple-play, however Kise knew better.

Kise returned to Kasamatsu's chest and bit down hard. The smaller man squirmed underneath him and Kise knew his lover was enjoying this just as much as he was.

He slid his hand lower to the top of his lover's shorts and rubbed along the elastic there, all while continuing his ministrations on the smaller man's nipples.

Without warning, Kise pulled back from his lover. Kasamatsu looked up to see Kise removing his shorts, looking expectantly at the smaller man beneath him. Kise then removed Kasamatsu's boxers, his gaze never leaving the older man's. Kise pulled and back and stared appreciatively at his lover as Kasamatsu turned his head to the side and blushed.

Kise began to kiss down Kasamatsu's chest.

"Ryouta…you forgot my socks."

"Leave them" Kise mumbled into the trail of dark hair leading to Kasamatsu's twitching member. Kise trailed kisses down Kasamatsu's thighs and stopped at the knees.

"Mmmm…Yukio. I forgot how much these socks turned me on"

Kise then felt a sharp kick to the side of his head.

"Ryouta, I'm going to kick you. You just completely ruined the mood." Kasamatsu yelled as Kise fell onto the floor. The brunette climbed on top of the younger man and began to tug at his pants.

"Ryouta, these are in the way." He practically whined.

Kise smiled as he placed his hand on top of the brunette's head.

"Eager aren't we?" He asked, smiling up at the man on top of him. He decided he should try to help the man that was desperately trying to undress him at the moment. He grabbed the smaller man's mouth in an aggressive kiss as Kasamatsu held onto him as if his life depended on it.

As soon as Kise had removed the remainder of his clothing, Kasamatsu reached his hand between them and began quickly stroking Kise's aching member. Kise let out a low groan and buried his head into his lover's shoulder.

"It's been way too long, Yukio." He mumbled, receiving a quiet "mm-hmm" in return.

As Kasamatsu's strokes began to get harder and faster, Kise felt himself losing control. It certainly didn't help that Kasamatsu was now biting his neck hard enough to leave a mark.

"Suck me…" He mumbled.

While continuing to stroke Kise, Kasamatsu quickly crawled out of Kise's lap and in between his knees. Without warning, Kasamatsu took Kise whole, never breaking eye-contact with the lust-filled blonde.

Kise instinctively grabbed Kasamatsu's hair and moaned low. A satisfied hum escaped Kasamatsu's mouth, vibrating straight into the base of Kise's cock.

Kise gasped as Kasamatsu began to quickly bob his head up and down, applying different pressures with his tongue as he went.

"Yukio, not that I don't love when you are like this, but if you don't slow down I'm going to finish before the fun even gets started."

Kasamatsu got the hint and slowed his attack on Kise. Kasamatsu looked up at his boyfriend, gaze half-lidded with lust. God how Kise had missed that look.

"I love you" Kise said quietly. At this, Kasamatsu released Kise's penis with a small pop and climbed back into his lover's lap. Kasamatsu kissed him tenderly, and Kise knew that he felt the same, even if he wasn't the best at expressing it with his words.

Kise reached for the lube that they kept hidden underneath the couch (they had learned fairly quickly in the relationship to keep lube stashed everywhere, just in case). He slicked his fingers and began to tease his lover's entrance. He inserted the first digit painfully slowly, earning him a loud, long-winded moan from the man above him. Yes, it had been way too long. He pumped Kasamatsu slowly as the smaller man made quiet mewls of pleasure and raked his nails into Kise's back. Kise inserted a second finger and began to kiss his partner on his chest, focusing on his clavicle.

Kasamatsu began to ride Kise's fingers at this point, grinding their throbbing erections together. Kise couldn't take it anymore.

With a whimper from his partner, Kise removed his fingers and began to lube his neglected member. After adjusting himself, Kise grabbed Kasamatsu by the hips and thrust into him completely. Kasamatsu moaned deeply and loudly as Kise began to move. The blonde leaned back as his lover began to ride him.

Now this was definitely a sight that Kise had missed: his lover's flushed face, rock-hard abs, and his hips rocking in time to Kise's hard thrusts. Kasamatsu's hand travelled down to his own neglected member and began to stroke himself in time with Kise's thrusts, knowing that Kise was watching his every move. Kise growled low, and grabbing Kasamatsu by his knees, began to thrust harder and more erratic than before.

"Ryo…R-r-ight there!"

Kise knew that Kasamatsu was close, and quite frankly, he was too. Kasamatsu's hand increased its speed as Kise continued to strike the spot that he knew was driving his partner crazy.

"Ryo…I'm…" and before he could finish his sentence, Kasamatsu came hard in between them, digging his nails into Kise's shoulder with his free hand. Kise thrust into his lover a few more times before he came, Kasamatsu's name pouring from his lips.

He laid back completely, pulling his lover down with him and they stayed like that for a while.

"We should probably move off the hard floor." Kise heard Kasamatsu mumble as he began to doze off. Kise slid out of his lover carefully and they moved to the couch. Kise wrapped a blanket around the two of them, as they began to settle in for the evening.

"Ryouta…" Kasamatsu began, drawing lazy circles across Kise's chest. Kise grunted, letting the brunette know that he was listening. After a long silence, Kise began to wonder if his lover was ever going to finish that sentence.

"You should move in with me, Yukio." He began, giving up on the notion that Kasamatsu was going to tell him whatever it was that he was trying to tell him. "That way, I can always come home to you and I will always know you will be here waiting for me."

After a long silence, Kasamatsu huffed.

"You idiot, that's what I was trying to tell you." Kasamatsu stated, blushing furiously. "I moved in while you were gone."

Kise smiled into the brunette's hair and began to place light kisses on the shorter man's forehead.

"I've missed you so much, Yukioicchi!"

**AN: Okay so I was listening to the Artic Monkeys CD and telling my roommate all about the song Knee Socks. Her response: "this sounds like Kise and Kasamatsu." I agreed and thus, this fanfiction was born (loosely based on the song of course). So you all can thank Gemonie03 for this one (Sorry it took so long).**

**My next question is: Should I write awkward-first-time Riko/Hyuuga next or pts 2 and 3 to Kise Ruiner of Mornings (we all know Kise is going to try his hand with Kats, and Midorima has to discover Takao's handcuff-kink). I also have a fanfiction about that damn red shirt (if you don't know what I'm referring to, look at the end cards, pretty sure Takao can be seen wearing Midorima's shirt/Midorima gave Takao a shirt. I don't know which I like better). Until next time.**

**-kris**


End file.
